Possession: Lost Boys
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: RxR: Michael has already drank David's blood,but hasn't fully turned yet. David gets a hold of Sam. Star gets pregnant. Dwayne falls hard etc: A lot of stuff will happen in the making of this. Warning: Don't like slash don't read! Thank you :D
1. Part I

**A/N: Hey I am back again…finally and with a new Lost Boys story for all you Lost Boys lovers. I am still crazy for David and his cute boys so this is going to be a story all about them and of course including little Sam Emerson and Michael. I might even add a bit of the Frog bro's as well just depending on my mood though. I am excited about this and I am ready to make a good Lost Boys fic! By the way this takes place during the movie so just to let you know :D**

***Note: Yes if you readers are wondering about the warnings or anything like that this story will contain a butt-load of fluff all the way to explicit goodness. Alcohol and drugs will be used but NO MAJOR DEATHS!**

**::**

**Part I**

Sam tossed over and over repeatedly; nightmares were constant for little Sammy and everyone hated it. Granddad would usually be the first one awake, then Lucy and then Michael if he was home. Nanook never slept, he was Sam's protector throughout the night so he never really counted.

Sam woke up suddenly in a cold sweat with a raging heartbeat. Nanook sat up at the foot of his bed staring over at him with his golden eyes.

He smiled and leaned over to brush his thick neck. "Will you stop it with the glowing eyes, they freak me out." He watched his tail wag from side-to-side and finally it stopped once the front door slammed shut. At that moment, everything was dead silent until Nanook leaped off his bed, growling like a rabid dog at the cracked open door, leaving Sam scared speechless and confused.

"Nanook, what is it?" Sam wondered cautiously crawling out from the security of his covers one foot at a time, in nothing but a large t-shirt and colored boxer shorts.

Nanook continued to growl and soon enough he began to bark as the creaking footsteps marched closer. Sam could now hear what Nanook was hearing and he stood beside him, shaking. He thought maybe it was Michael coming home late again but Nanook wouldn't shut up, barely giving him enough time to stop and listen. So Sam, upset as he was tapped Nanook on the wet nose and he stopped: "It's only Michael boy." He said in a small voice leaning into the door only to get a tiny peek through the crack.

Sam sighed and backed up. There was only darkness and now more dead silence. "See boy it's only Mikey, he's probably been out all night." Sam told the dog with a gentle smile and turned around to climb back into bed. But he didn't go right to sleep just yet; Nanook started up again and Sam could hear a voice.

It sounded somewhat like Michael but he didn't know for sure. So instead of just sitting in bed, he got back out to check it again and this time he opened to door. "Michael, Michael?" he shifted directions in which he stared. Nanook took off from right behind Sam nearly knocking him to his butt. Sam was too late in catching Nanook; he was a pretty fast dog and once the hall light flicked on Sam looked over the banister and saw Michael at the foot of the stairs lying still with Nanook licking the hell out of him.

After a sigh relief, Sam raced down the stairs in order to help his brother back to his feet. "Sam, what is going on?" Lucy their mother appeared from her room standing in the doorway searching weakly for her two boys. The light was bright and Michael couldn't even look straight up at Sam let alone look for his mom that was calling them.

Sam turned around; "Oh nothing mom, Michael just fell down the stairs." He fibbed, smiling. Involuntarily Michael let out a groan and absolutely perfect timing; "Well Michael I keep telling you that those steps are tricky but you never listen." She shook her head in what seemed disappointment and crept back into the dark depths of her bedroom.

After that, Sam put Michael in the center of attention, sitting steadily on one step right above Michael's head and reached down with both arms to drag his body forward.

Sam struggled and Nanook wouldn't give it up but Michael as dreary as he was tried to shoo at him but he wouldn't stop. "Damnit Nanook!" Mike let out so totally out of the blue causing Sam to let him go. Thankfully Michael caught himself on his elbows and used the railing and the wall to help him stand.

"Michael, what did mom tell you about cussing at Nanook like that?" Sam motioned for him and he began to rustle his pepper colored fur.

Michael didn't say a word. His head was pounding and his stomach was upset. "Seems like you care more about Nanook than me, Sam." He stated, and Sam stopped petting Nanook all together and bent over to help him up. He rolled his eyes once he slipped his hands underneath Mike's armpits. "Shut up Mike." Sam started backwards up the stairs very carefully with his hands still underneath Mike's arms, and Michael barely helped at all. Before long, Sam got the idea that Michael was drunk;

Michael was never a drinker, well not a heavy one and he definitely smelled something on him.

With his final tug, Sam realized how much more stairs he still had to climb. "Ugh!" Sam grunted fairly loud, almost letting Mike go several times. "Mike you are not even helping." Sam whined looking down at Michael's feet that went limp as a log.

**.**

Making it to the top finally, Sam suddenly fell backwards but not purposely on his butt, with Michael right on top of him. Boy was Michael heavy; "Come on Mike, get off of me!" Sam used his hands to pull at his jacket but there was no movement at all coming from him.

He fidgeted only two times but only to get a better more comfortable position against him. "Stop it Michael I will kick you back down if you don't get off and I don't care if you're drunk or not." He started, using both of his arms to hoist himself up while Michael slept on his chest.

Nanook raced back up the stairs and started sniffing Michael again. Sam laughed but then Nanook started to get mean and rough. "Nanook stop!" Sam used his hands to get him to stop biting at Michael but it wasn't working. Michael moved around and found himself nearly pinned down by the dog. His eyes went wide and his hands went berserk. "Nanook, get off, get off!" he yelled carefully pushing and hitting the dog.

Sam snuck from underneath his brother and fled to Granddad's room.

"Granddad, Nanook is attacking Michael and I can't get him off!" he opened his door something fierce nearly scaring the shit out of the old bearded fart.

The lights assaulted him terribly and he nodded. "Okay, okay Sam, just shut the door will you?" and with that the teen closed the door and found his way back to Michael.

.

After Granddad arrived in his robe and all, he cocked his rifle that he was currently holding and aimed it, causing both of the boys to scream simultaneously.

"Calm down boys- Granddad put the rifle down for a moment.-it's just a dart-rifle, no harm." He gave the boys one of his old odd smiles and raised the rifle once again before actually firing it at Nanook…but of course he missed.

Sam dodged out of the way but seeing that Michael was still frozen in place by the dog, he had got the dart in the leg.

"Oh, well Michael does seem more like an animal don't you think Sam?" Granddad put down the rifle down carefully and helped Sam with Michael and Nanook. It was strange how Lucy didn't even wake up from the entire ruckus but they were all fortunate that she was still asleep.

**::**

**E/N: Okay there you have it. I actually thought that it was kind of funny with Granddad in there and all. I just love Lost Boys and I just had to add Granddad in there because what is Lost Boys without a bit of crazy Granddad? Hope you readers enjoyed it so stay tuned in cause there is more on the way.**


	2. Part II

**A/N: Well already on the second part. I hope you readers have enjoyed reading so far. Reviews are much welcomed and appreciated :D **

**::**

**Part II**

He finally opened his eyes. He breathed in a good amount of air before realizing where he was. "Sam?" he called and within seconds Sam was standing right beside him with a smile.

Michael rubbed his head and shut his eyes. "What happened?" he asked with a sigh, while Sam sat beside him on the bed. Sammy slapped his leg pretty hard for his size causing Mike to whimper. He jumped up with a pissy expression across his face. "Okay I am just going to come out and say it-he began as Michael nodded. "Yeah you will, tell me?" he growled facing the youngest one directly. "Grandpa shot you in the leg with his dart-rifle." Sam kept his laughter under control for once and after hearing that Michael gave Sam a punch in the upper arm and landed back down.

"You're playing with me Sam I can tell, why the hell would grandpa shoot me in the leg with his gun?" he chuckled faintly, lying flat on his back with his eyes closed and a smirk on his mouth.

Sam rolled his eyes and left.

**.**

**.**

Day grew closer into mid-afternoon and Sam was off with Edgar enjoying all that Santa Carla had to offer; pretty much nothing but the fair and the beach.

The day was hot and the beach bodies were amazing. Sam had tied his tank around his waist and rolled up his pant legs leaving his feet bare and exposed to the sweltering sand. Edgar wore a plain grey colored t-shirt with dark blue shorts and bare feet. He didn't really mind the heat but Sam on the other hand was going wild. "Damn I already have a sun burn and we weren't even out here that long!" Sam complained to Edgar who of course wasn't listening as they walked towards the boardwalk to get something to munch.

Ed gave Sam a late response before turning into the shop. "You should've put on sun block like I told you." He held the door open for his friend, which nearly shut on his heels.

Once inside they both were greeted by the wonderful drop in temperature and the quietness that filled the room. No one was here. "Hey!" Sam stood by the counter peering over to get a look at the back. Edgar was too busy finding something to eat he didn't even notice Sam's loud mouth.

Sam landed back on his feet and padded all the way back to Ed. "There's no one at the counter." Sam told him just before he had a hold of anything. Edgar breathed in deep and turned for the door. "Let's go then." He didn't seem angry or upset, but the tone in his voice seemed very questionable. "I'm hungry…" Sam continued his whimpering whines and pleads before Edgar who wasn't so happy with him doing so.

He kept on walking as his mouth started to move. "I will get you some nachos or something when we get where were going just calm down." Edgar held back a smile now listening to Sam's whistling that was even more annoying than his whines. How much more of this, Edgar thought and finally they arrived at the correct destination.

Edgar stepped up to the counter, while Sam found his spot at an empty table playing with his hands. He looked over his shoulder at his friend and rolled his eyes before returning to the nice lady standing behind the counter. "What can I get you?" she smiled, smacking at the bothersome flies that surrounded her in great numbers. What a day to be out, crazy heat-wave, nasty flies swarming, annoying people, empty shops what else could go wrong today?

Pondering for at least 2 minutes, Edgar decided with a smile and ordered the double corn dogs; mustard and ketchup on the side and an ice cold Coca-Cola straight from the cooler.

He took the food and dropped the right amount of cash on the counter.

Sam took his eyes away from the beach-goers for a second and nearly fell out of his chair with excitement. "Oh man, how can I repay you?" his fingers fumbled for the crispy breaded dog, but instead, Edgar pulled the basket away and replaced it with his hand. Sam knew what he was thinking; "Here this is all I got." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two clean dollar bills. Ed smiled so victoriously and folded the money into his back pocket. After returning the basket to the table, Sam picked out his corndog and hungrily dunked it into the ketchup.

Edgar couldn't stand that boy's appetite; he was a monster when it came to food but he couldn't blame him, Michael was probably worse.

**.**

**.**

Right as Santa Carla was actually getting good Sam's mother appeared up out of the blue in the boardwalk parking lot. Edgar and Sam both stopped before she stepped out of the car. Sam swallowed and shuffled his feet to get to her.

"What is it mom?" he asked her through the open window with his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. Lucy looked somewhat scared for some reason which made Sam a bit worried. "Is Michael with you?" she asked in a rushed tone, trying to find a good answer but Sam had no answer. "I thought he was at home?" Sam responded leaning further into the car.

Edgar snuck up behind Sam giving Lucy one of his 'Edgar' smiles. She smiled back half-heartedly of course and returned to her son. "Well he was but he said he was going out for a while, so you haven't seen him?" she said, resting both of her hands over her lap.

Sam thought about it for a while. He even looked back and told Edgar but still nothing. "No, but we can look, don't worry mom." He gave Lucy a reassuring smile before tapping her shoulder. She smiled back and went right for her purse. Sam's smile words every time. "Here's ten dollars five for each of you, please be careful and have fun." She spoke in her strong motherly voice that it almost made Sam blush in embarrassment. It was fine seeing that Edgar's parents were never as normal as any one else's; he would actually love it if his parents said that stuff to him.

Watching as she drove off in a hurry, Sam turned to face north and the sky was already getting dark. "At least the heat has died down a bit." He nudged Edgar in the gut before walking down to the fair, eager to play some games and win some things.

Edgar looked at Sam and noticed how red his back was. It was terribly red but it was bad enough. "Hey why didn't you put on sun block, come on even I don't forget that." Ed smiled back at Sam who attempted to reach his arm around and feel how bad it was. "I don't know." He smiled, and was so unaware of Edgar's intentions that it hit him at the last minute. "It's right HERE!" and with that, Edgar slapped Sam with all he had on his back, laughing as Sam just stood there trying to figure out what happened while tears stung his eyes.

"AH, Edgar!" he cried so loud they eventually got the attention of a Police man. Quieting him down a bit, Edgar continued to laugh but not so loud. "Now are you going to forget sun block again?" he smiled, watching Sam's face distort in every possible angle, shape, etc.

All he could do at the moment was stand still and shake his head. "Good, cause it hurts like hell!" he patted Sam's bare back again but this time so soft it was barely even a pat. Sam wiped his eyes and stared back at Ed, hard. "You know I will get you back, right?" Sam held Ed's shoulder tightly beneath his fingers, grinning. Edgar knew the drill; he'd always get Sam first then Sam would always, always try to get him back but never win.

"Sure, now let's find Michael."

**.**

It was cold and damp. His back was a wreck and his head continued to spin. He held himself up by the left-over muscles in his arms and opened his eyes but only to see rotating blurs and golden colors. "Oh, what-what is going on, Sam?" he called thinking that he was still in his own bed, wasting away he day sleeping like a baby but not exactly.

Michael didn't even want to open his eyes anymore. Voices surrounded him and he grew more exhausted and weak.

"Oh Michael, Michael." That voice, that voice was a nightmare. He didn't want to ever hear it again but it was there in the back of his mind calling him.

He felt his skin tighten and sweat. "Stop…he tossed back and forth and then finally with a loud snap of the fingers he was fully awake. His eyes beamed open in a flash and his back started to work correctly again. "David!" he caught himself growling before the platinum blond demon, who seemed to glare right back at him. He jerked his body forward in attempt to throw himself at the vampire but he was held back by another familiar bunch.

Laughter nipped at his ears. "Come on now Mickey don't get your panties in a bunch." That little voice made him want to tear off his very own ears so he didn't have to listen to that little crazy voice that belonged to little man Marco.

Michael stopped struggling, finally giving up now. Everyone was here; Paul, Marco, Dwayne, and David. He realized that both Star and Laddie were missing but the tricks that David and his boys played on him distracted him from the two.

.

His back burned and his skin tightened even stronger. He didn't open his eyes again, he could feel a heavy weight on his chest, giving him the thought that David was planning something devious with him.

"I just want to say a few words Michael, calm down." David waved that bloody smile above him over and over again like a circus clown with way too much makeup, using both of his thumbs to push down on the middle of his throat. He started to cough, and once he began to choke and loose breath, that's when David knew he wasn't fully changed. He could still kill him here and now but it would be so totally worthless.

Putting more weight on top of Michael, David growled, and flared his nostrils leaning in closer. "Who is Sam, Michael?" he whispered against his earlobe, tightening his grip on his throat.

The others watched, completely in silence.

Michael tried to move to his side as if he had forgotten he was pinned down, coughing again. "Get the fuck off!" he spat, tightening his jaw. David leaned forward once again, and so quickly Michael could breathe again. The weight has been lifted from his body but what does that mean for Sam? "Stay away from Sam!" Michael let out one more of his dry coughs grabbing hold of David's right ankle forcing him towards him.

David smiled, staring into Michael's gleaming eyes. "I won't harm the kid, Michael, he is your brother." David kicked at Michael and watching as he left, Michael was forced up to his feet with a mix of Paul's and Dwayne's strength.

**.**

**E/N: Hey I have finally got to my second chapter and I never thought I would be on the second chapter but I am. Tell me what you guys thought of it because I really want to know. I myself liked this chapter and it is starting to get good maybe because I like Sam/David but who knows :D**


	3. Part IV

**A/N: Well here is Part III already. Had nothing else to do this morning so I decided to make another chapter since I have got a ton of ideas stocked in my head like some crazy pack-rat! :D**

***Note: Nothing bad is going to happen but David does do a little bit of stalking around Sam and of course there will be some talk of alcohol and junk just not enough. Nothing major to worry about!**

**::**

**Part III**

After hours of searching in hope to find Michael, Sam sighed and gave up instantly. "He's probably hanging out with a bunch of people so we shouldn't worry too much." Sam leaned himself against Edgar, exhausted and tired, clinging loosely.

The older boy looked over at his friend. "I should get to the shop need to make sure Alan locked up." Edgar informed the teen of his going away for the night, his eyes pointing far beyond the darkness of the night, with a serious expression painted on his face. Sam leaned forward and stared at Ed. "Well I should inform my mom. I really need a ride home." Sam gave a nervous smile before patting Ed on the back and handing him his five bucks that they didn't even have time to spend.

Edgar took it and smiled.

"You know you can stay at the shop with us." Edgar announced taking small glances at his friend then back at the shop that was not even 10 feet away. Sam shrugged. "Naw its fine and I should get home any way my mom gets crazy when I'm not back by 11." Sam said in a child-like tone sinking his shoulders. Edgar bit his bottom lip and everything went quiet for 5 minutes straight.

Sam was the first one to break that terrifying sound they called silence. "So, same time tomorrow?" Sam spoke crossing his hands behind his back, waiting for a response. Edgar nodded once. They both then said their quiet goodbyes and headed in their own direction. The night was pretty chilled for mid-summer yet it didn't really bother Sam; it actually cooled him off while he waited outside in the parking lot for his mom to drive up after a quick phone call.

Alone and surrounded by nothing but dark and silence, Sam began to pace the black parking lot with an uneasy feeling nagging at his gut.

Edgar was gone and has been gone for a while now. "Come on mom." Sam wrapped his arms around his bare chest letting his fingertips drum over top of his back, while he whined to himself. He knew whining wasn't going to help of course but what else was he supposed to do when he was standing in the middle of an empty parking lot in the dark.

**.**

**.**

Edgar finally had crawled into bed after locking up downstairs and making sure the rest of the family was protected as well as the comics. Everything was perfect and so quiet.

He stepped into bed next to Alan who has been out like a light over half an hour ago almost falling right on top of him but taking control of his actions and fell over onto his back on his own side by the wall. He then shut his eyes and slept.

**.**

10:45 and his mom still haven't come around. He sat content as possible on one of the several parking stops kicking pebbles with his sore tired feet.

"Huh…" he let out one more of his sighs, now picking at his left forearm that was pretty red from the sun. He was beyond tired of waiting but going off now was the last thing on his mind. Before standing to his feet a strong gust of cool wind wrapped tightly around him literally knocking him to the rough ground, taking his breath away.

His head and back instantly screamed in pain, coughing and hacking went all about, before he opened his eyes to see what really happened. Nothing, no one was there but the darkness.

Sam wiped at his eyes and got the strength to hoist himself up on his elbows and was still utterly surprised that he hasn't seen a thing yet. "M-Michael?" Sam muttered nipping at his bottom lip nervously thinking that it must be Michael teasing. It wasn't unfortunately and after finding out what it was he felt his chest pound. Crystal blue eyes stunned, lips grinned and that sparkling earring swayed. He was lost for words and just remained there perfectly still, eyes as wide as they could be. He remembered him; the biker outside the video store.

The same attire covered his body; all black. "Sam, is that your name?" the blond man cocked his head slightly to the side, gazing his eyes upon that frightened look of his.

He didn't say anything right away. "What how do you what are you doing, who are you?" Sam struggled to get the words out and all the stranger did was chuckle and stare some more. "Stand up." He growled his voice all tense and powerful. Sam listened to the stranger and tried hard to get to his feet after being thrown down on to his back by such a great force. Without another word Sam made just one move to the side; the man grabbed him. The grip on his wrist was secure and tight; much more tightly than Michael has ever been with him during their little brotherly fights.

Sam began to wiggle trying to get free of this strange man. "Get off!" Sam caught in a flustered mess pulled as hard as he could, but his hand wouldn't break free.

"I know your brother Michael, Sam." He broke the heavy breathing that was coming from the startled teen pulling him close to him. Sam's heart was beating hard and heavy and David could feel it; he could hear it.

"What do you want please don't beat me up…I'm weak." Sam squeaked and that definitely pulled David's leg. He smiled half-heartedly at the little one's choice of words but it didn't stop him from relieving him of the minimum pain he put on him.

David rolled his eyes and loosened his grip, leaving a red mark. The blond remained in the same spot right before Sam, pondering. Sam wanted to run but he knew by the looks of this man that he could catch him just like that and beat him to a bloody pulp. "I won't hurt you Sam, the names David." He put his gloved hand into the pocket of his over coat and pulled out a single cigarette. Sam cringed at the sight of him putting that thing in his mouth.

Sam stayed quiet again. "Where is Michael?" the young teen asked in a pleading tone, moving closer to the man that he seemed weary of.

All he wanted was to see his brother or at least someone that he knew. David looked at the boy and moved his lips as if he was going to say something but right from behind his back headlights beamed into him and Sam could barely see.

"Mom?" Sam used his arm to shield most of his eyes but when he looked back to find David he was no longer there. That's when Sam started to worry more. Lucy waited for him as worried as should be realizing that Michael was still not there.

**.**

****Michael was surrounded by constant laughter and teasing. Marko's voice creeping in his ear, Paul's alcoholic breath on his cheek and Dwayne's dark stares from the other side of the room.

It was pitch dark outside and thunder crackled in the distance. Marko smiled and jumped to his feet; David had returned but unfortunately empty-handed. "Where's the kid, David?" Paul pounced to his feet as well standing before David beside Marko like two little trained puppy dogs. David eyed the two of them with a serious stare. He pushed the two boys aside aiming to get back to Michael.

Once Michael came in eye-contact with the blood-sucker, he knew right then to get up and strike. But instead Dwayne put himself in the middle of it, grabbing Michael by the arms and forcing him back against him.

David watched with a coy smile defining his lips. "Don't worry Michael Sam is okay." His smile deepened while he pulled out a fresh cigarette and popped it in between his lips making his way towards his wheel chair in a corner surrounded by many candles of various colors.

Michael struggled in Dwayne's grasp, using every last possible muscle he had and it wasn't even close to what Dwayne had.

David bobbed his head once and Michael was instantly free.

He stumbled over his two feet and fell to his stomach. "You better leave him alone!" Michael warned, spitting into the damp cold ground.

Helping himself up Michael charged off for the entrance of the cave. The others all sat and watched in silence. "Be careful Michael, if you want little Sam safe you'd stay away." David's crooked grin sent a wave of cold chills down Michael's very spine. He understood what he was trying to say; he's nearly attacked his brother once and wouldn't dare do it again.

**::**

**E/N: Well there finally it's done. On with the next!**


End file.
